


Placebo

by SamuelJames



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Pain Relief By Deception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison asked for painkillers but got a placebo instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placebo

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Placebo_  
>  _ **Pairing:** Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer_  
>  _ **Rating:** 15+/R_  
>  _ **Summary:** Hardison asked for painkillers but got a placebo instead._  
>  _ **Notes:** Written for comment_fic where the prompt was  Leverage Hardison/Eliot 'You gave me WHAT for my headache? Dammit Eliot!'_.  
>  _ **Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _ **Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Hardison drops onto the couch beside Eliot and kisses him on the cheek.

"I take it you're feeling better."

"Much better, Nurse Spencer. Thanks for taking care of me."

"It was nothing. I did a bit of research while you were sleeping but I still need some computer help."

"That's why you love me."

Eliot smiles and they both get back to researching their mark. A little while later Eliot offers to make dinner while Hardison is on his computer. They take their time over dinner and Hardison insists on cleaning up as a thank you. He gestures towards the bedroom. "I'll thank you in there too if you like."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better but I'm not going to turn down gratitude sex."

Hardison steps closer and kisses Eliot, fingers tangling in his hair like always. Eliot puts his arms around Hardison and slides his hand under the back of his boyfriend's t-shirt. "Let's get you into bed."

Hardison mumbles something against his neck and kisses him again. They almost fall as Eliot tries to walk them across the room. He pulls free and turns Hardison towards the door. They reconnect as soon as they're on the bed and Hardison pushes his leg between Eliot's and slowly rocks against him. They have to separate to undress and when Hardison throws Eliot's jeans to the floor a box of Tic-Tacs falls out. Hardison probably wouldn't have thought it strange had Eliot not climbed off the bed to put them away.

"They're in a resealable container, Eliot. A bit of time of the floor won't hurt."

"Yeah just forgot I still had them. Look don't get mad I mean they worked."

"You gave me what for my headache? Tic-Tacs? Dammit, Eliot! That is not cool."

Eliot sits on the edge of the bed but Hardison pulls away from him.

"No. They're candies."

"I'm sorry but they worked enough for you to fall asleep and the extra rest must have helped with the headache. We didn't have any Advil, the room was dark and you just swallowed them off. Of course if they hadn't worked I'd have gone out for some. They must have had a placebo effect."

"You were about to take thank you sex for something you didn't even do."

"I'm really sorry, don't be mad at me."

Hardison tries to keep a stern face but Eliot's exaggerated puppy dog eyes look makes him smile. "I'll have my revenge, get Sophie to condition you to be nice to me."

"I'm already nice to you, most of the time. Am I forgiven?"

Hardison shakes his head. "Not yet but if you give a good apology blow job I'll consider it."

Eliot smiles and kisses him. "Lay back and let me show you how sorry I am."

Eliot takes his time, making sure to hit all of Hardison's hot spots. He asks for and is granted forgiveness after making Hardison come.


End file.
